Panzer II/Gallery
Tank Identification File:Panzer II Ausf.F.jpg|Panzer II Ausf F sheet from the official website. File:Panzer_II_Ausf.F_sheet.jpg|Panzer II Ausf F sheet from the official website. Anime Yukari models.jpg|A modeling Panzer II on Yukari shelves (far right on top shelf). Der Film Panzer II carrying Miho..png|Panzer II carrying Miho. Panzer II fishing.png|Panzers and fishing. Panzer II childhood.jpg|Panzer II during Miho's childhood. Little Army 2 PzIILA2.png|Introducing the Panzer II to Kashiwaba Sisters. PzIIT44LA2.png|Panzer II thrown away by a shot from the Black Prince. PzIIDamagedLA2.png|Damaged after its flight. BakaPzII.jpg|Kashiwaba sisters on their Panzer II at the Tiger rescue. PzIIDestroyedLA2.png|Panzer II destroyed acting as a bait allowing the Tiger to shot down the Black Prince. PzIIHarasser1LA2.png|Revealing to Erika !!! PzIIHarasser2LA2.png|Harassing the Tiger II. BellwallKMM.png|Panzer II firing at KMM. BakaPzII.png|Going to scout. PzIIScout1LA2.png|Finding KMM... PzIIScout2LA2.png|...but didn't chase. PzIIHarasser3LA2.png|Harassing a Panther... PzIIHarasser4LA2.png|...and detracked it ! Bellwall PzIISquad.png|Bellwall's Panzer Squad during the match against Ooarai. PzIISquadLA2.png|Panzer Squad !!!! PanzerIIChiNu.jpg|Panzer Squad blocking the Chi-Nu allowing Emi to destroy it. PzIILeopon.jpg|Detracking Leopon Team. Ribbon Warrior TKSvsPzII.png|A Panzer II from an unknown school during a Tankathlon match against TK Tankettes. PanzerIITraining.png|KMM Panzer IIs during training. 24.jpg|Zeppelins discharging Panzer IIs before the match against BC Freedom/Centipede Team. PanzerIIAdvance.png|Arriving on site. PanzerIIErika.png|Panzer Marsch !!! PanzerIIUnderFire.png|Under fire from BC Freedom. PanzerIIFireBC.png|Firing at a R35. SurpriseAsparagus.png|Erika about to shoot Asparagus. PanzerIIBreak.png|Panzer II hard break before running civilians. PanzerIIColumn.png|A column Panzer II destroyed. PanzerIIRamR35.png|Rammed by a R35. ErikaTankathlon.jpg|Erika on her Panzer II rescue civilians from a fire unleashed by Centipede Team and BC Freedom. PanzerIIFlame.png|Through the fire and the flame... PanzerIIFlame2.png|...we carry on !!!! AmbushAfter1.png|Koume and her Panzer II passing by destroyed BC R35s. AmbushAfter2.png|A destroyed Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe Panzer II among destroyed BC R35s. PanzerIIPlatoon.png|Erika's Platoon against Centipede Team. PanzerIIFeuerFrei.png|Feuer Frei !!! PanzerIIPlatoon2.png|Koume's platoon trying to flank BC/Centipede. TeKeHit.png|Centipede Team destroying a Panzer II. PanzerIIPlatoon3.png|Koume's platoon annihilated by BC's Locusts. M22BCShoot.png|A Panzer II destroyed by BC. M22BCErika.png|Erika's Panzer II destroyed by Bordeaux's Locust. PanzerIICarriage.png|A Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe Panzer II on a carriage during the Cauldron Tournament introduction. PanzerIINishizumiMask.png|Maho Nishizumi Mask with her family Panzer II. PanzerIINishizumiMask2.png|Hunting its prey. PanzerIINishizumiMask3.png|Unleashing Nishizumi style... PanzerIINishizumiMask4.png|...firing between houses... PanzerIINishizumiMask5.png|...and finally hunt down the pack leader. PanzerIIErika2.png|Erika waiting in ambush... PanzerIIErika3.png|...for Duck hunt. PzIIMarsche.png|Panzer Marsch !!!! Again. PzIIMahoErika.png|Maho and Erika on their Panzer II. PzIIAttackGreen.png|Attacking Green Team. PzIIAmbushed.png|Ambushed Erika firing at Yellow Team. PzIIRearGuard.png|Maho take over Rear Guard. PzIIExchange.png|Feuer Frei !!! PzIIChiHa1.png|Destroying two Chi-Ha tanks. PzIIChiHa2.png|Putting an end to the CHARGE. PzIIDisabled.png|Destroyed during the firefight with Green Team. PzIIMahoDown.png|Jajka put an end to the duel. PzIIMahoDown2.png|Maho and her crew with the disabled tank. PzIIEmi.png|Emi's Panzer firing at their opponents. PzIIEscape.png|Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe breaking the siege. PzIIDisabled1.png|Rescueing a downed Panzer II. PzIIExchange2.png|Exchanging fire with ONI Team. PzIIAntiONI.png|Anti-ONI Panzer IIs. PzIIMahoDown3.png|Maho sniped down by ONI Team. ONIAftermaths.png|A Panzer II destroyed among other tanks. Phase Erika PzII-PhaseErika.png|Miho in front of her Panzer II before the contest against Erika. TeamErika.png|Team Erika with Panzer II commanded by Leila Rou. TeamMiho.png|Team Miho with her Panzer II. PanzerIIScout.png|Leila's Panzer II locate Miho... PzII-TeamErika.png|...and open fire. PanzerIIFlank.png|Leila trying to flank Miho and Koume. PanzerIIFlying.png|Flying Panzer. PanzerIIDamage.png|Leila's Panzer II detracked. PanzerIISparks.png|Miho sparking against Erika's Panzer 35(t). PanzerIIShooting.png|Miho destroying Leila's Panzer II. PanzerIILeilaDestroyed.png|Leila's Panzer II down. PanzerIIShootingErika.png|Miho shooting at Erika. PanzerIIMihoDown.png|Miho's Panzer II destroyed by Erika. PanzerIIMihoDestroyed.png|Miho's Panzer II destroyed. Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! PanzerIIChiyo.jpg|A young Chiyo Shimada on the Panzer II with Shiho driving. Das Finale BlueDivisionDisarray.jpg|El's Panzer II navigating among her destroyed teammates. PzIIBlue.jpg|Running away... Supplemental Material Memories.jpg|Miho & Maho alongside their Panzer II. Panzer II family.jpg|Panzer II family picnic. Category:Tanks Gallery